strangerthingsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Should I Stay or Should I Go
„'Should I Stay or Should I Go'” – utwór zespołu The Clash, pochodzący z albumu Combat Rock. Jest ulubionym utworem Jonathana i Willa Byersów. __TOC__ Historia W 1982 roku The Clash wydali swój piąty studyjny album Combat Rock, który zawierał utwór „Should I Stay or Should I Go”. W tym samym roku, Jonathan Byers umieścił utwór na swojej składance, a następnie podarował ją Willowi . Sezon pierwszy Gdy Joyce Byers próbowała skontaktować się z Willem, który uwięziony był w alternatywnym wymiarze, chłopiec włączył odtwarzacz, z którego zaczęła lecieć jego ulubiona piosenka . Gdy Jedenastka skontaktowała się z Willem za pośrednictwem radia, chłopak po cichu śpiewał „Should I Stay or Should I Go” . Kiedy wyczerpany Will leżał w Zamku Byersów, podśpiewywał piosenkę, by nie stracić sił i przytomności . Sezon drugi Gdy Will został owładnięty przez Łupieżcę umysłów i nie był w stanie komunikować się ze swoimi bliskimi, Jonathan puścił swoją składankę i wraz z Joyce i Mike’em zaczęli wymieniać najlepsze wspomnienia z Willem, w celu uwolnienia go spod wpływu złowrogiej istoty i uzyskania informacji, jak ją pokonać . Tekst piosenki Darling you gotta let me know. Should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are mine, I’ll be here till the end of time. So you got to let me know, Should I stay or should I go? It’s always tease tease tease. You’re happy when I’m on my knees. One day is fine and next is black, So if you want me off your back, Well come on and let me know. Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go now? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, And if I stay it will be double. So come on and let me know. This indecisions bugging me. If you don’t want me, set me free. Exactly who I’m supposed to be. Don’t you know which clothes even fit me? Come on and let me know, Should I cool it or should I blow? (Yo me frio o lo sophlo?) Should I stay or should I go now? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, And if I stay it will be double. So you gotta let me know, Should I cool it or should I blow? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, And if I stay it will be double. So you gotta let me know, Should I stay or should I go? Informacje zakulisowe * Nora Felder, kierownik muzyczny serialu, początkowo miała trudności z uzyskaniem pozwolenia na używanie utworu, ponieważ właściciele praw autorskich nie chcieli, aby utwór był używany jako żart w serialu o „potworach z alternatywnego świata”. Aby ich przekonać, Felder przedstawiła sceny z piosenką jako sprzyjające więzi między rodzinąRebecca Rubin (18 sierpnia 2017). „‘Stranger Things’ Creative Team on Why the Netflix Show Almost Didn’t Get Made”. Variety.. Przypisy }} en:Should I Stay or Should I Go de:Should I Stay or Should I Go es:Should I Stay or Should I Go Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Utwory muzyczne